1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle seat slide adjuster, and more particularly to a stepwise seat slide adjuster which permits a stepwise repositioning of the seat to any desired forward and rearward position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat slide adjusters in the prior art have several disadvantages and problems in their construction and operation. For example, for selecting any forward or rearward seat position, it is usually operated to disengage the latch mechanism from its engaged position, however, this operation causes the seat unstably to be moved readily forth or back at the moment the latch portion is released. Particularly, if this operation is tried to select any seat position, the seat may tend backward to move backward quickly upon release of the latch mechanism, and may therefore be moved back farther than desired and repositioned at a different position than the desired seat position. This causes inaccurate repositioning of the seat, which can lead the driver to lose his maneuvering control particularly while he is driving his car, with resulting serious traffic accident possibilities under some running situations. The same applies to the car at rest.